


i'm wanting you (like nobody else)

by JuneOokami, Silversouledcat



Series: Disaster Trio Modern AU [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disaster Trio Modern AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Haircuts, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trevor Belmont is a Dumbass, expanding the au one relative at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneOokami/pseuds/JuneOokami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversouledcat/pseuds/Silversouledcat
Summary: The trio has dinner plans, but first Trevor needs a haircut.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont & Trevor Belmont's Mother
Series: Disaster Trio Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	i'm wanting you (like nobody else)

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Trevor as he was being gently but firmly pushed towards the bathroom. He wasn't resisting so much as being hard to maneuver by virtue of size alone. God knew he wouldn't try to push back against Sypha, especially when she was motivated, because he would absolutely lose that fight. No doubt about it.  
"I am going to cut your hair," she said decidedly, "and make you look presentable for dinner later." Sypha directed him to the edge of the tub and went about finding scissors and a comb on the cabinet beneath the sink. When she turned to look at him and found Trevor sitting there dumbfounded, she sighed heavily, "Take the damn shirt off at least? It's gonna be covered in hair clippings."  
"But why do I need to look presentable? It's my own damn family, they already know what I look like," complained Trevor, tossing his shirt on the floor and getting a dirty look from Sypha in response. He stayed put and let her start working on the old mop he had on his head, watching through the bathroom mirror as she used a small bottle to spray his hair, surrounding him in mist for a moment, and then expertly trimmed his hair and gave it new life. "Where did you learn to do this?" he asked, amazed at yet another one of her hidden skills.  
"Uncle Dima used to cut hair in Russia," she said casually, hands moving fast from experience, "I cut my own hair since I was, hmm… 10, I think? I also did my cousin Brianna's hair for her wedding." Sypha took a step back to survey her work, snipping bits of brown hair here and there until she was satisfied with the result, finishing with some hair product Trevor should definitely use more of. "Your mom will like to see you looking better kept, you know," she said to him softly, fingers running through his hair in a way that made Trevor melt inside, and smiled fondly at his reflection. "Now, about this," Sypha caressed his scruffy chin, "how about we just give it some shape?"  
Trevor put on his most seductive smile. "Oh, you love it, admit it," he said, confident, and his smile grew as Sypha rolled her eyes fondly at him. It took some effort to sit still enough for her to style his beard, as Trevor would never really get used to being shaved by someone else, but they got it done and Sypha kissed his forehead, saying "Now you wash up and put on something nice. Adrian should be here any minute."

Adrian frowned at him. "What did you do to his hair," he asked Sypha and Trevor was about to get upset when Adrian added "He looks so good. Is this really Trevor?"  
"Haha. Very funny," said Trevor deadpan and Sypha chuckled.  
"Sypha's laughing."  
"Yeah, well, she's an enabler for your bullshit." Trevor had more bickering in him but he stopped when Adrian smiled and pushed a stray lock of hair away from his eyes. It never ceased to amuse him how a single touch from his goldy could break Trevor in the best way. Their boyfriend then turned and headed for the door, saying "Come on now, I'll be damned if I arrive late for dinner with the Belmonts."

Catrina Franziska Belmont was a lot of things in this life, but subtle was not one of them.  
"Oh my Lord, what did you do to my boy Sypha! He looks so handsome! Come here, let mamma look at you in the light for a second Trevor. Be still, boy. Now this is a proper look for you, maybe next you'll shave this, huh? Or at least let it grow like your father?" she asked, patting him on the cheek, manhandling Trevor still in the foyer. He couldn't see them, but he could hear his partners snickering behind him as his mother showered him with compliments. He liked it, even if he had to just stand there and try very hard not to roll his eyes at his mamma or else.   
Being stuck by the front door for a whole 15 minutes while his mother passed judgement on his appearance and then complimented Sypha and Adrian for getting him in line was a small price to pay for the approval of his parents on his relationship. Pleasing Catrina Belmont was the quickest way to get on Gregor Belmont's good side, and this would do the trick.

Later that night, exhausted from being social and proper all night long with his parents, Trevor laid with his head on Adrian's lap as they watched reruns of ER, Sypha snuggled between his side and a pile of pillows, her head on his chest as she dozed off. "Tonight was very nice," said his lover, voice so soft and low Trevor could barely hear him even in the quiet bedroom. Trevor only hummed in agreement, in part because he couldn't speak in coherent sentences while Adrian slowly ran fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes. It really was very nice.

**Author's Note:**

> We filled in some gaps about the families, so this is a teeny tiny bit of Catrina in all her amazingness.


End file.
